


Jumlah Pundak

by Kanzakiii



Series: Monopoli [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (masih) ada Junhui, Alternate Universe - College/University, Other, gombalan omg, kenawhy yoonoh begini, yoonoh ngegombal, yutae as bumbu pelengkap
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanzakiii/pseuds/Kanzakiii
Summary: "Tahu tidak, jumlah pundak manusia itu ada empat."Dong Sicheng adalah milik bersama—Monopoli, 2017.





	Jumlah Pundak

“Tahu tidak, jumlah pundak manusia itu ada empat.”

Sicheng berhenti menyedot sisa-sisa air dan es dalam _cup_ plastik, beralih memandang Yoonoh bingung. Sementara dua pemuda lain melirik waspada. Yang satu diam-diam mengawasi dari balik lembaran novel, satunya melirik-lirik di balik layar laptop. Taeyong mendapat firasat buruk semenjak Yoonoh mengembangkan senyum berlesung pipit. Bukan firasat dari segerombol perempuan liar yang meleleh karena senyum itu, bukan pula aura kegelapan dari Yuta. Semua itu karena—

“Masa sih?” Sicheng bertanya bingung. Gelas plastik bekas jus diletakkan. Dengan tangannya, Sicheng menghitung pundaknya berkali-kali. “Cuma dua, kok,” jawabnya penuh keyakinan.

Sementara itu Yoonoh menopang sisi wajah dengan tangan kiri, terhibur menatap sobat karibnya tengah bolak-balik memegangi pundaknya sendiri sambil komat-kamit menghitung. Dia mengabaikan decih sinis Yuta. _Gombal basi_ , cemoohnya—tapi, semasa bodoh. Selama yang digombali itu seorang Dong Sicheng, tidak ada masa berlaku pasti untuk gombalan manapun bahkan yang seremeh _Bapakmu polisi ya?_ Atau pantun-pantun receh bahan tertawaan Youngho. Sayangnya Yoonoh tidak pandai berpantun atau merangkai bait puisi dengan kalimat cantik-cantik, maka gombalan ini dijadikan pelarian untuk memupus bosan menanti kelas berikutnya.

“Coba hitung lagi,” hanya begitu Yoonoh membalas. Sisanya menelan tawa terhibur yang berpotensi membuat kaum hawa semaput.

“Ini satu.” Sicheng memegang pundak kirinya. “Ini dua,” lanjutnya bingung sembari memegang pundak kanannya. Alis Sicheng berkerut, ia menoleh, menagih jawaban. “Kan tidak mungkin dengkul dihitung juga.”

Sumpah. Kalau yang bilang ini bukan seorang Dong Sicheng, dipastikan sambitan keras akan mengenai siapapun itu. _Sekali lagi, ini Dong Sicheng—_ teman terlugu merangkap adik Junhui, si dokter over protektif yang auto masuk mode _senggol bacok_ kalau radar tak kasatmata menangkap hawa bahaya mendekati adik manisnya—maka ketiganya hanya tersenyum geli.

 

 

( _—Daripada kena gampar dan terancam tidak bisa bertemu Sicheng, kecuali dari radius seratus meter)_

 

“Menyerah?” Senyum terkembang kala Sicheng mengangguk inosen. Yoonoh membawa tubuhnya mendekat ke sisi Sicheng. Yuta mendelik, tak sadar _keyboard_ laptop nyaris rempal ditekan jari-jemari beringas dan Taeyong nyaris menghantamkan novel tebal pada kepala Yoonoh. “Ini satu.” Tunjuknya pada pundak kirinya.

“Dua.” Sicheng menunjuk pundak kanan sobat karibnya.

“Tiga.” Yoonoh menepuk ringan pundak terbalut kemeja flannel kotak hijau-hitam. dalam hati mencatat betapa serasi wangi shampoo dengan diri Sicheng. Lengan Yoonoh memanjang melewati punggung Sicheng, menepuk pundak kanannya dalam sekali rangkul. Sengaja menarik tubuh dalam rangkulannya agak mendekati dirinya demi memancing respons beragam dua pemuda di kursi depan mereka. Tambah ingin mempermainkan dengan cara mendekatkan bibir pada telinga Sicheng. “Empat.”

Baik Yuta maupun Taeyong ketar-ketir. Kalau sampai Sicheng tersipu karena gombalan basi itu, sumpah demi apapun mereka bakal—

 

“Nggak bisa, dong.”

Mata Yoonoh membulat. Ia memiringkan kepala. Tangan kanannya masih merangkul Sicheng. “Kok?”

“Ya, tidak bisa. Pundak manusia itu cuma ada dua.”

“Lho, aku tidak bilang _manusia_ itu cuma satu. Karena ada kau, jadi jumlahnya ada empat.”

“Yoonoh.” Sicheng melepas rangkulan. Wajah inosen itu mengeruh sedikit. “Maksa.”

Dua tawa terburai di siang yang cerah. Yuta tanpa peduli tata krama menggebrak meja, tawanya meledak-ledak sementara Taeyong bisa tertawa lebih elegan—plus sedikit sinis menghinanya—di balik lembaran novel. Yoonoh sendiri seperti kena hujan tombak di jantungnya. Baru kali ini ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Sicheng. Belum lagi mendengar celetukan dan pesan berikutnya, “Coba Kak Junhui dengar. Kau bisa kena ceramah anatomi manusia seharian, plus ditertawai satu jam penuh. Kapan-kapan, jangan bicara begitu di depannya ya.”

Tepukan simpatik Sicheng di pundak Yoonoh malah menambah keras tawa dua pemuda lain.

Oh, tentu saja. Ini kan _Dong Sicheng_. Tidak bakal tersipu apalagi baper tidak jelas hanya karena modus rangkulan.

Yoonoh mendelik keki. Masih kosong-kosong-kosong.

**Author's Note:**

> HALO HALO HAAAAAI~
> 
> HUHUHU, maafkan aku lama nggak ngapa-ngapain di lapak ini. Lagi ngerjain proyek seri di dunia lain (hah) terus belum siap draft apapun di sini, sekali lagi AKU MINTA MAAF :((((
> 
> Ini ... aslinya tuh mau Johnny aja yang ngengombal. Tapi diri ini berkhianat, malah Jaehyun lagi, Jaehyun lagi elah (woi) (kan lu yang nulis). Jadi, biarkan cerita ini jadi awal dulu sebelum aku ngisi seri Monopoli lagi. Huhuhu, lama nggak nulis ini rasanya kagok gimana gitu aku sedih.
> 
> Sekali lagi, makasih buat para pembaca yang menyempatkan mampir ke lapakku, ngasih kudos, bahkan ngekomen, huhu, kalian semua orang baik :')))) Sampai ketemu sama Sicheng Milik Bersama di seri Monopoli lain. CIAO~


End file.
